Confusing What is Real
by bluebutterfly08
Summary: Hanji is in love with him. And it's driving her nuts.
1. The Beginning

It all started when she saw him staring at her. They just came back from another expedition outside the walls. She was talking to her squad, instructing them of what to do with the notes and different specimens of plants and insects they gathered outside the walls.

The truth was, she often caught him staring at her before, but with the look of disgust in his eyes, then in just a matter of minutes, he'll approach her and will start spouting potty remarks on her, which varies to "you look like shit, you smell like shit and everything shit" . What's odd this time is that she can't figure out the expression on his face, much more to her surprise even if he saw her looking back at him he didn't look away, he just kept on staring at her then with no further ado he turned on his heel.

Then there was a time when they bumped into each other. Usually she would get a smack from him or again one of his infamous harsh potty remarks, but he just shrugged it off this time with a "watch where your going next time, you wouldn't want smacking your face on the wall next time would you shitty four eyes. " hmmm, strange.

What could be his problem, it's never like him, is he being possessed or something?

Someone bangs on her door. She jumped in surprise being so caught up in her thoughts. She yelled for them to just enter the door. Levi came in with stack of papers in his hand

She scowls at his presence.

"The hell Levi, can't you enter the fucking door quitely. You almost gave me a heart attack you shortass. "

"Tch, I always enter like this before, why complain now, besides don't lecture me of proper manners when you just barge in my room anytime you want. "

She rolled her eyes and goes back in reading her notes, "Whatever, why are you here anyway? "

"Erwin says he needs it tonight."

"Huh?" She took the notes from his hand and read it. Levi watched her expression dropped while reading it. He raised his eyebrow on her.

"Fuck, I forgot about this. "

He crossed his arms and leaned against her desk. "Then, just do it already idiot. "

"I know, but I'm still not done with the plans I'm making for the modification of the new equipment I'm working on for capturing titans. I need to finish this tonight so I could discuss it to Erwin and the higher ups for funding tomorrow in the meeting. "

He snatched the papers on her hand. "Fine, I'll take this, just finish what you have to do." With that he heads for the door.

She blinked, she can't believe he wanted to help her willingly.

"You sure? But... "He snapped his head to her direction.

"What you wanna do it instead? Fine." he extends his hand holding the papers towards her direction.

" No, no, no!, it's fine. I'm grateful. Thank you Levi." she smiled softly at him.

He didn't reply, instead he turns his back quickly to hide his blush.

She's still looking at her door several minutes after Levi left.

"He's really strange. He never usually do my work unless I buy him tea or a broom in exchange."

She touched her lower lip with her forefinger. She gasps and straightened her back on her chair. "Could it be that, he likes me.? "

"Oh," she started to blush at her thoughts.

"Well he never really had someone before, and by the looks of it he never has a girl at present too."

She thinks about all the woman who had interacted with Levi in the Survey Corps for as long as his stay in the army.

There's Petra but she's too young and shorter than him. He said before when she pestered him about her type of woman that he likes someone who's taller than him. So erase Petra.

It couldn't be Nanaba too, because Mike will surely freak out if that happens. She caught them in Mike's room once when she just entered unceremoniously. And Levi seems to be annoyed with Nanaba as many much he was with Mike. Because she's also fond at teasing Levi until he snaps, and that very annoying blank stare she throws at him that rivals his murderous one.

And there's no way Nanaba would cheat to Mike, she knows her friend very much, Nanaba is very loyal to him. They both are.

Also, much to her amusement and Levi's despise, they always tag team on pissing him off. (Poor midget. )So no way it could be Nanaba. So again, erase, erase, erase. The only female left is... Me?

She giggles at that. She set that thought aside for the meantime and started working on her project. I have to finish this first, them I will deal with you shorty after this.

It was past midnight when she finished her paperworks.

She went out of her room and head for the mess hall. She wants to have something to eat first before going to sleep. She can't remember having any meal today aside from the bread Moblit took the very task on shoving inside her mouth. She is very sure that if he could chew the food for her instead he's going to do it too.

On her way there, she passed Erwin's office ('hmmm, the lights are still on, maybe he's taking overtime revising plans on their new expedition. )

She just passed the corner of the floor when she heard the door creaked open. She stopped on her tracks and took a peek.To her surprise it was Levi who came out. It's not unusual since even the two of them had spent late nights going over their plans too. But what's odd was that, he is not wearing his uniform. Only his white shirt. The sleeves are folded up to his elbow, his ever present cravat now missing around his gorgeous neck. It's evident that he's tired already but, if you squint a little bit you could see that he has a small smile on his lips, which no one could notice but her.

The door opens slightly wider and there she saw Erwin, in his sleeping robe.

(What just happened in there? )

Levi nods his head on Erwin, he is about to leave so she quickly hid herself behind the corner.

She heard the door closing but instead of going to the mess hall for some food, she just trek her way back to her room. Suddenly lost the small appetite she had.

Zoe leaned against the door of her room as soon as she got inside. She hugged her arms around her knees. She's bothered by what she saw. What's the meaning of that, Are they...?

She woke up grudgingly, head throbbing from the lack of sleep thanks to a certain shorty. She hadn't sleep well. As much as she wants to keep herself from those disturbing images she had last night. She found the battle futile since all she can think about was that damn shorty this past few days.

(Damn. Was it just her hallucinations. Could Levi really be gay? Was that the reason why even though he knows a lot of girls are having a crush on him, he never very paid them any attention because he's into guys? Ugh! She has to know everything about this.)

She wasted no time preparing for the day. She has more important things to do. after smoothing the wrinkles on her uniform, fixing her messy ponytail into not so messy ponytail, wearing her glasses and brushing her teeth, she made her way to her lab. She has to gather all the things needed for the meeting.

She heard voices behind the door of her lab which could only belong to Levi and the other one...

(Oh! It's Eren!

my favorite Titan boy is waiting for me. ) She giggles. She forgot she was feeling bad a while ago.

She listened to the muffled voices behind the door. She leaned her ear as close as possible against the door.

"Stop fidgeting like an idiot and fix yourself. You look like your shit is about to leak out your ass."

"Uhm, s-sorry captain, I'm just worried what kind of experiment Squad leader Hanji is going to do to me today."

"Tch, whatever it is be sure you can stomach it. And stop worrying brat. I'll be watching you two. I'll be close enough to interfere in time in case she loses herself with you. I will make sure you will make it alive after she's done with you."

Eren shifts nervously. He's having a second thought of speaking to his captain about his feelings. The feeling of his boots on his face still fresh on his memory. He doesn't want to be the receiving end of his captain's wrath again, that is why he is very careful in his actions when Captain Levi is around.

"That's not the only problem sir. "

"What is it now? His brows twitched in confusion.

"What if- what I fail? What if I can't seal the wall? What if I can't defeat all of our enemies." He saw him clenched his fists on his lap. He feels sorry for the brat. He's just a child but his has already given a great responsibility. And he's feeling very pressured right now but he has no other choice. He has to do it whether he likes it or not. Humanities faith is on his hands.

" Just concentrate in your trainings. Don't think of anything else, I don't think your brain could handle thinking ever things that much. Leave the rest to us. Remember your the only hope we have. So focus on that. My job here is to always protect you and keep you safe, even from that four eyed freak. "

"Thanks captain. "He smiled timidly at his captain. He did the right thing this time. He's glad he made this little talk with him.

"Oh," she was touched at their conversation. It's's the first time she heard Levi openly said to someone he trust them and cares for them as far as she could remember.

Could it be that, Levi likes him too.

Eren is taller than him. And he's spending a lot of time with him lately. And he also said that Eren is the best when it comes to cleaning.Levi loves cleaning...So he likes someone younger than him huh. He could dominate Eren easily too. Levi seems like the man who wants to dominate in bed. So there's a big chance for the two of them.

She took a deep breath and composed herself. She entered the lab, faking a smile.

She opened her door in her usual grace. Slamming the door against the wall. Eren jumped in surprise and almost squeak in surprise and fear. Levi just shoot her a deadly glare.

" Hello there, oh! what a great day today hmmm. My favorite sweet little Eren is here to see me. You can't wait to have some moment with me alone huh. "

"Y-yes, I mean it's not like that squadleader Hanji. " he squirms on his seat, he has this urge to run to his captain and hide behind his back.

"Shut up, in case you forgot, I'll be supervising using you two. "He scowls at her.

She scowls back at him, "Yeah, yeah. As if I would hurt my sweet little Eren. "

He scoffs "I don't trust him with you. "

She waved her hands dismissively at him.

She went on her desk and took all the scattered documents lying on it.

She turned to Eren. "After the meeting we will meet at the old castle ground alright? "

"Y-yes Squad leader." he stood up from his chair and saluted Hanji.

She smiles sweetly at him and ruffled his hair.

She went out of the door to go to the conference room. She was walking a few steps ahead of Levi.

He stares at her back. He's completely aware of her odd treatment towards him and he doesn't have a fucking clue as to why she suddenly becomes cold to him this morning. The fuck did he do now?

They were nearing the room when Mike suddenly appeared out of thin air at his back.

He took a big sniff at him, then at Hanji's direction. He eyed him sideways.

He doesn't want to deal of this dog's bullshit right now so he shoots him the most murderous glare he could muster. Which was taking no effect.

"Keep your stinky nose away from me sniffy. "

Mike didn't even flinched at his venomous tone. He just smirked at him. "I smell something. "

"Me too. You smell like horse shit, now get away from me, before I shove my boots up your ass. "

He snorted, Zoe heard the commotion from her back. She turned her head and noticed Levi looking pissed, while Mike is just snorting at him, he seems amused at something the midget said.

"I'll let you do it only if you could reach my ass Levi.

The looked that Levi gave was murderous, but again, Mike doesn't care. He's confident he could handle him if ever he turns into beast mode.

"Now, now, don't be too hard on me, besides I know the reason why your being grumpier than before. I know your dirty little secret."

If only Erwin doesn't need the best soldiers on this war, he would have murdered Mike years ago. Much more everytime he remembers the time that Titan sized asshole he dipped his immaculate face in the mud.

"Don't worry grump, they're safe with me. And if you need advice I'll be happy to guide you all the way. " he winked at him and walked past him towards the room with a goofy smile on his face.

Zoe took her seat. Her brows knitted in confusion.

She picked up some of their conversation, and again, some disturbing thoughts flooded her mind.

('What does he mean by reach my ass? Dirty little secret...and safe with me?

God!can he really take someone like Mike? He's almost double his size! )

Her eyes widen at the image of Levi and Mike in bed and doing some *ehem, but on the other hand, They are Humanity's strongest and second strongest. So there's no doubt they could handle each other. Her eyes widen in realization.

( 'Does that mean, Levi doesn't literally means he likes men taller than him, but larger than him. No way! Mike is too big for his size, It's impossible for him.)

She blushed at the thought running in her mind, some positions flashing inside her head. She squirms on her seat. She has to stop, before anyone could notice what she's thinking.

The fuck!, she can't concentrate. All she can think about was Levi s preference. She keeps on looking at all the people inside the room. Observing his interaction with them, hoping she could find a clue or whatsoever.

Erwin is talking and Levi is listening attentively. He seems to b absorbing every word that comes out of his mouth, or he was just fond of observing his lover. She felt a sudden irritating feeling at that.

Then she took a glance at him again. She caught him glaring daggers Mike, while Mike has a smug look on his face. (Hmmm,maybe he's keeping Mike from gossiping about their bed encountersfor on other. She knows Mike never kept his sexual adventures in secret.

Erwin, aware of the behavior of his veteran soldiers cleared his throat to get their attention.The meeting went on uneventful after that. As everyone got out of the door, He called for Levi, "Levi would you mind staying, I have something to discuss with you."

Zoe wants to stay too, but she has no reason and she can't think of any alibi make her stay with them so she just went out of the conference room.

Drink. She needs to drink. She needs to drown all this emotion until she falls to and endless pit of nothingness.

But she doesn't want to drink alone

She is very unstable tonight, and she might just end up tearing anyone's head off if she gets wild again. She needs a company. Levi's out of the list for he was the main reason of her emotional problem, and why she'll drink her ass out. She took her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She heard steps not far from her, and when she opened her eyes she could see a silhouette of a person walking in her direction. She puts her glasses back and saw it was Moblit. Her eyes sparkled and she grinned widely. She sprinted towards her 2nd in command and almost chuckled at his rea tion. He seems to be pondering whether to run or wait for her to reach him.

He saluted his squad leader. He almost scream at how fast Hanji was. In just a blink of an eye, she was already looming at his form. She gripped his shoulders, her tone almost a warning, telling him he can't refuse her whatever it is that she will ask him to do.


	2. The End

"Moblit come with me tonight. " With a maniac grin spread across her face, she gripped her assistants shoulder a little harder.

"Uhm, w-where do you want to go Squad leader? " what did he ever did to deserve this faith.

"I'll make you a man tonight Moblit, a very fine, manly man." And if it could be possible, her grin becomes even larger, terrifying the poor soldier.

Moblit started to sweat. "Uhm squad leader how do you exactly make someone a manly man? "

With clasped hands she answered her scared assistant. "You'll find out when you come with me. "

In the tavern..

"Wohhooo this is the best boost ever!"

Zoe is laughing normally for those who are drunk enough to notice their surroundings,

but for Moblit, whose making all the possible way to be sober, it's enough to attract trouble. And he doesnt want to engage on any fight with his squad leader drunk on his side. No. Definitely not tonight.

"Your being a little too wild squad leader, please don't make any scene here. " He nervously warned Hanji. Some people are already staring at them the moment they've just entered the place. Hanji seems oblivious to everything or she just doesn't mind it, Survey Corps don't have a very good reputation on this nation since the very beginning. For them they are just a waste of money. They rather have their taxes go to the pockets of those greedy nobles doing nothing but to fatten their asses more and more every day, even if it was them whose offering their hearts and soul to save this ingrate people, still a little recognition every now and then won't hurt.

Who was it who saves them every time there's a breach, and dreams for this people to be free from their cage even if it cost them their lives. Humanity has long been dammed by living in a world swarmed with those ugly titans. They are not worth saving for, but this is their pledge. To sacrifice themselves for humanity's survival, and even if there are ungrateful shits as Levi would refer them to, there are still a lot of people out there who are worth saving for.

"Shut up Moblit, we're here to have some fun!" She slams her bottle on the table.She raised her brow conspicuously, "Wait a minute why are you still sober? " She narrowed her eyes to her assistant.

Unknown to Hanji everytime it was Moblit's turn to drink, he tips down his glass under the table. To tell the truth he really wants to get drunk tonight, but the Survey Corps can't afford to lose their brilliant Titan enthusiast/scientist, and he made a promise to an angry short Corporal that he will bring back his squad leader in one piece. Facing the wrath of the said Corporal was much more terrifying than being eaten by a Titan. When Hanji left and get some money from her room, a dark aura suddenly started creeping on his back, and he confirmed his guess that it was the Captain when he hears his voice giving him the warning that will forever haunt him in his sleep,

"Be sure to bring your shitty leader back here, if anything happens to her, you'll be no better than the Titan I minced into pieces before when I get my hands on you. "

He didn't dare to turn around, even blinked. He gulped hard and nodded his head twice. He remembers his captain saying something else that time but he's too afraid to comprehend it. He got the most important detail of the mission anyway. And slowly the dark aura behind him vanished. And then he can breath again. He's never been afraid his whole life, He's certain that the Corporal is much scary than a hundred Titan outside the walls. How his squadleader stayed alive for all these years after dedicating her whole existence on annoying the Corporal was beyond his understanding. Ah that must be love.

"I think it's best if one of us stays sober squad leader, we don't want to end up like the last time you went here drinking with Captain Levi and squad leader Mike. Commander Erwin has to cover up a huge amount of money to pay for all the damages the three of you did."

She throws her head back laughing, she remembers the chaos they made that night. Mike was undeniably drunk back then, and started flirting with a girl, which happen to be one of the military police's host that night. Since the two branch of the Military never had a good relationship ever since, its enough to start a war between them. They were actually outnumbered since it was only the three of them from the Survey Corps we're present while the opponent were like twenty of them and occupying almost all the other tables around them. Despite it, they finished them all with no sweat. Those assholes are nothing compared to those Titans. Levi's feet kept on swinging in all direction alternately, he's like a butterfly moving from one flower to another, while Mike was just standing on one side swatting everyone like a fly who dared to go near him thanks to his height. But she did the most enjoyable thing that night, throwing chairs and tables everywhere, without targeting anyone in particular, while laughing her heart out. Levi got pissed with her when he was hit by the glass of bottle she threw across the room. He got 8 stitches an the back of his head for that. And that was the only injury they acquired during the fight, While each and everyone of the military police were sent to the hospital for 2 weeks at least, some needed to be confined for a month or so because of the broken bones and cut they had, courtesy of humanity's weirdest, hazardous trio.

They we're almost got court martialed for that but Erwin's mind is bigger than any of those swine's asses combined so he saved their buts. But still they need punishment, they were the elite soldiers of the Survey Corps and also veterans, so to say they should be good examples to the cadets. Such behaviour is not acceptable. He scolded them for hours, and even ban them from going out of the headquarters for a month. Levi sternly refuse saying it was their fault they got injured like that because they got nothing to do but fatten their asses in that stinky hole. That should be a warning to them. They all laughed at his remark and Erwin also had a hard time to hid a small smile that formed on his lips. Damn shorty, That's why she always loved to drink with Levi and Mike, They always end up their sessions in the most interesting way.

"Hahaha, I remember that, Erwin threw a massive bitch fit last time! but don't worry I could handle that eyebrows just fine, so let's drink, let's drink! wohoooo!"

"Squadleader, I don't think you should talk about our Commander Erwin like that."

"You're starting to sound like my Mama Levi, cut me some slack will you." Then she stopped. Her lips formed a thin line, she gritted her teeth.

"Moblit." Her voice dangerously low, she became so serious.

"Why are you sounding like Levi, are you two sneaking behind my back. You're plotting to kill me right, so you could have him all for yourself, that's why your still sober, so you could execute your plan, am I right? "

The dark aura appeared again, oh no, I thought only Captain Levi possesses that visual effect.

Her eyes are fully covered by her bangs, her hands are clenched tightly around the neck of the bottle,

Moblit gulps hard, he is in trouble.

"I-I don't know what your talking about squad-"

"You and Levi... "

"No, no no, squadleader, we- we're not that close, the only time I speak with the captain is when he commands me to always feed you and remind you to take a sleep, nothing else squad leader, I swear to the walls.

*Sniffs

"Then who is it? Fuuuck! " she yelled.

"Squad leader, calm down, your being a little too wild now. "

"Moblit tell me, have you been in love?"

*sniffs *

"Huh?" he blinked twice, not sure how to answer such an embarrassing question.

"Have you fall in love with a short, angry, motherly clean abnormal freak? " a few tears already escaped from her sad eyes.

He took pity on his squadleader. He can't believe she's crying from some reason aside from Titans.

"Uhm, I told you already squad leader, Captain Levi is not my type, besides I already gave my heart to humanity, and to you... "

He puffed his chest, proud that he finally blurted out his confined feelings to the woman he admired for years. He glanced at his squad leader, he anticipates what would be her reaction, but she's already snoring probably got tired of her shouting and whining. Heartache really took a toll on her. He should know. He has been like this since the first time he met her. A sincere smile spread on his face as he stares at the face of his love sick squad leader.

"I will always take care of you squad leader, heartbroken or not. I'll always be here for you till my last breath... "

"Sawwwwny, Bbeeeeaaaan! I really missed them, you missed them too right? " *sniffs*

They are walking inside the survey corps headquarters. It's been two hours past midnight. The halls are eerily quiet. Everyone must be in their deep slumbers if they are lucky enough of not having a nightmare tonight which is very rare to happen if you've already witnessed someone mostly your comrades being eaten and killed.

He silently watch them as they stumble along the corridor. Hanji really defies her limitations tonight, Good thing he got to talk to Moblit and was able give the task to make sure she would come home safe. He heard them talking about going to the cavern tonight. Hanji has been very different during the meeting, and he doesn't know why would she behave like that, most especially when her favourite Titan was the subject. He wants to confront her but she seems to be avoiding him for some reason. So when she went back to her room to get some money for a little while, he quickly made a dramatic appearance behind her assistant to speak or rather warn him to keep her from any fights and make sure she gets home safe or he'll feed him first thing to the titans when they get outside of the walls. Okay, that's not the exact thing he said to him, but that was close enough.

"Y-yes Captain, I'll do my very best to bring squadleader safe to you. " he stammered.

He narrowed his eyes to him, although poor Moblit can't see him, he could feel him very well even the very tiny movement the Captain would make.

"I-I mean,Yes Corporal! I will bring back home squad leader. Safe and alive and kicking. "

He nods and walked back to the dark corner where he came from. Just in time when Hanji came back" Sooo let's go? hmm? " She turned her head side by side. "Are you talking with someone?"

He wave his hands in front of him rapidly "No, no s-squad leader, I'm just mumbling to myself. "

"Really? I thought I heard that midget a while ago, anyway let's go. " she wrapped her arm around Moblit's neck and drag him all the way to their happy place.

They made their way out of the headquarters unaware of the certain midget watching them with a frown on his face.

"Moblit, I miss my babies, give me another baby ,you can do that right, that's what you're trained for,right?" he blushed at her words, he cleared his throat and fixed his hold on his squadleader. "Just a little more squadleader, we're almost at your room. "

"Berner. "

He jumped at the familiar voice.

"Good evening Captain Levi. "

He tried his best to salute but he could only do much when there is a certain drunk squad leader clinging poorly to him. A very drunk squad leader.

"Tch, I'll take it from here, you go get rest. "

Moblit has never been grateful his whole life. He carefully detached himself from Hanji while Levi took the drunk woman in his arms and carried her bridal style to his room. Moblit threw a last worried glance at his squad leader and the retreating form the Corporal.

He sighed. 'If anything, Corporal Levi is the only one who could handle her, so I should not worry', he muttered to his self.

He dumped her on his bed, instead of complaining she just giggles like an idiot, seems like enjoying the rough handling.

He shook his head and went to his bathroom. He was carrying a small basin with water and a small cloth draped on it. He placed it on top of his bedside table and eyed the woman lying on his bed. He took off her glasses, which was more filthy than before. She hummed and opened her eyes. "I thought you were sleeping. "

"Nah, not tired yet, want to drink, Moblit!"she called for her assistant.

"Tch, shut up! you are not drinking anymore. Your drunk idiot. "

" And it's all because of you, so you shut up! "She ported and tried to get up.

He pushed her back to his bed, and took off her boots, then her jacket and clothes. He dipped the towel in the water, wringing it to remove the excess water.

He wiped her face and arms, then her chest. She gasped and jolted up.

"What are you doing? " he asked irritated.

"Can you go get Moblit, were not done yet, we are discussing something important. "

"Not a chance stupid, Shut up and stay still. "

"No! I don't want to. I have to get my drink, "

"Stop moving." He kept on pushing her back. Fuck, even if she's drunk she's still strong.

As she was was about to step out of the bed, she tripped on Levis legs which caused them to slide down and fell off the bed, she ended up falling on her back while Levi on top of her.

"Ugh, that's hurts." she opened her eyes and even if she's not wearing her glasses she was greeted by Levi's incredibly grey irises. And it's staring intently at her. Before she knew it, his lips were already touching hers. They kissed for what seemed like forever. Even in her drunk state, she can't help feeling overjoyed by what's happening between them as of the moment. She waited for this. She racked her brain to come up with a possible plan for this to happen. And just as when she was about to give up, here he comes and made the first move. She just hope he's not giving her this feeling if hes not planning to stay with her in the end. She'll be devastated. They gasped for air as they parted.

"Levi...?" She looked at him with half lidded eyes.

He smashed his lips against hers again. He nipped and nibble her lower lip. Enjoying her taste but he cant get enough of it. He wants to taste more of her, and that night they freed themselves of any boundaries, consequences be damned.

And damned they were.

Levi woke up first, absorbing his surroundings.

He took sometime to eye his room. A few moments later he looked at the woman lying on his side facing him. He smiled, no wonder he's feeling good today. The woman he longed to have by his side is here with him now, and they just did the deed. He faces her and tucked a few strands of her hair at the back of her ear, he rested his hand on her hip and just stares at her innocent sleeping face. Hanji stirred slowly. She's still feeling sleepy. She tried to move but winced in pain when she to moved her legs, wondering why, she opened her eyes and greeted by Levis handsome face. He leans and kissed her forehead. "Morning. "

She smiled at his sweet gesture. "Morning. "

Then it all dawned to her, she sat up quickly with a gasp. She shivered at the cold air and looked down at her self, her eyes grew wider and shit, she covered her chest with the blanket and turned to Levi, "What happened, what did you do to me?"

"Hanji, calm down, " he sat up and touched her head.

"What?"she exclaimed irritated. How can he be so calm after all that happened between them last night.

"Calm down. " she swatted his hand.

"How can I calm down, how could I- we just, just..."

"We just had sex, we fucked, screw each other, I'm very aware, Hanji. "

"You perve! "She throws the blanket covering her to him and started stepping out of the bed when he pulled her wrist.

"Where are are you going?"

"Back to my room! "She pulled her hand back but Levi didn't let go but instead he pulled her to him.

He pushed her body back on his bed and pinned her down.

"What are doing? "She hissed.

"Just calm the fuck down."he commands her in a calm voice.

She took a deep breath, "I am calm now, could you let go of me already before someone barge in and see us! "

"I don't care. "He said.

She raised her brows, could he be joking? "You don't care? Huh! you don't care? What if it's Erwin? "

"He's busy shitting at this time of the day. "He states in a matter of fact-i-know-it-very-well tone.

She scrunched her face in disgust, he knows him very well that even Erwin's regular dump schedule is engraved in his memory.

"How bout Mike? "

"He's probably still sleeping after fucking Nanaba. "

"How did you know? " damn, this midget knows, his lover very well.

"Because they're too loud, I can hear them while I'm passing in the corridor. "

"And it's ok with you? "She had a worried look on her face. Is he hurting inside? But he looks fine, what should I do? What, should I say to him?

"They can fuck like rabbits for all I care. " she was taken aback by his answer. She didn't expect that.

"What about Eren? "

"I'll kill him. "He's getting pissed now. What is she trying to say now?

"Do I even want to know why you mentioned those shitheads?"

She pouts it's now or never. "Your interested in them, aren't you? "

He pursed his lips, his eyes glaring daggers at her, he gritted his teeth." The fuck did you say? "

"Well are you? "She looked at him, expecting the answer to be favorable to her this time.

"Where did you even get that shitty idea! "

Aware that Levi's really pissed with her right now, she started to tell him all the conclusion that have formed in her mind regarding his, sexuality. "Well, I saw you coming out from Erwin's room, and then you we're exchanging naughty words with Mike, and you we're kinda sweet and overprotective of Eren latley-"

"I'm not gay. " He stared at her dumfounded. That's it? She thinks he's a fucking gay that's why she's avoiding him?

"What about Petra? " he mentally faced palm. He doesn't have any choice but to answer all her questions. He knows how difficult it might have been for her. So that's why she said a while ago that he was the reason why she got drunk tonight. "Bozard'z obsessing over her." he answered her patiently.

"But your the one she likes, and Oluo can't do nothing about it if you like her back too, you know. "

"Really shitty glasses? I know your eyes are shitty but are you that blind? They always argue like a married couple already. Their mating rituals are fucking irritating me. If they are not only good in fighting titans, I would have dismissed them long time ago. Those fucking brats are so noisy. Their nonsense arguments are giving me nothing but headaches. "

"We always argue too. "

"Do you want me to marry you now? "

"What!? hey, quit distracting me. " She pushes him a little. Blushing at his offer.

He sighs, he pulled back from her and lays on his back. He combs his raven hair with his fingers and put his arm over his eyes.

"Well what do you want me to do, you know I'm shit at this. "

" I don't know too." She whispered.

"Fuck Hanji!" he didn't know having a feeling for someone could be this complicated.

"I like you." she stared at him in astonishment. Can't believe to be hearing those words from him. He looks at her. Waiting for her answer. But she haven't said anything. It's painfully quiet.

Feeling so stupid and embarrassed for assuming things. She climbed out of the bed slowly. It's better to leave.

She bit her lip, and looked at him shyly, "Im sorry."she muttered quietly.

"It's...I don't know, I -maybe I just got jealous of them. I really don't know what to say. "

He grabbed her hand again to stop her from leaving. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against her nape. He nuzzled his nose on her skin. "It's alright, there has been no damage done anyway so I forgive you. Just promise me one thing snotty glasses. "

She gulped, nervous at what conditions he will give her.

"Before you assume things, talk to me. If you have questions, ask me. I don't want you jumping in conclusions. That's the reason why you are not yourself lately am I right?"

"yeah," she won't deny it anymore.

"I've been contemplating about this for a while now-" She hugged his arms that were holding her. "-I don't know, I just, I can't keep my mind from thinking about you. "

He chuckled and kissed her nape. " It's alright, your the only thing that's occupying my head too."

She can't help to smile upon hearing his words."Really?"

"Why would I lie shitty glasses? "

She blushed at that. She decided to make another confession. "Well, I also fantasize about you."

"Well what about we make your fantasy a reality tonight?" He started kissing her skin slowly. Alternately licking and nipping it.

She giggles when levi started groping her breast.

"Hmmm" he nuzzles her neck, "well if you don't have anything to ask anymore, why don't we do something else."

"What do you want to do? " she hummed.

"Depends on you are you tired? " He kissed her neck.

"Well, I'm not that tired, but I feel kinda sore, so I don't think it will be a go-"

He massaged her inner thighs slowly reaching up to her still throbbing womanhood. She forgot all the things she was about to say as he already started fiddling her clit with his fingers.

"-ooh, fuck Levi... "

"-you want me to stop? "

"Do that and I'll kill you. "

He smirks.


End file.
